Remember
by ghilliekitten
Summary: On her way back from a party, Tibby listens to a very apropos song ...


AN - be warned - this fic is slightly romantic, slightly angstish … probably more angst … no, I know it's more angst! I apologize if you don't like angst, but I've been wanting to write this …

For those that haven't read my other fic So So Summer, the fact that Erik is a foreign exchange student from Germany should be fairly obvious … For those who have read So So Summer, there are probably some discrepancies … I don't feel like fixing them … this fic doesn't change the other fic at all.

Disclaimer - I own neither the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants nor the Phantom of the Opera. If I did, I don't think I'd be writing this.

"Bring your own tissues" had been an honest and accurate warning for the party. It was, after all, over. Erik was going back to Germany in the morning, and this party was a way of saying goodbye. Tibby just hoped that it wouldn't be a forever goodbye, but she suspected that it might be. She was glad she had come to the party - she was able to hang out, and say goodbye to Erik. The party was virtually over, and she saw her older sister's car pull up outside the house.

"So, how was it?" her sister asked

"pretty good - sad though …" Tibby didn't want to have to explain ( probably unnecessarily) how Erik was leaving for Germany tomorrow, and how she wanted Erik to email her when he returned to Germany. Tibby felt it best that the conversation ended there. Unless, of course, her sister had any questions. However, her sister didn't ask any more questions, but put on the CD player in her car. Tibby was grateful that the CD was one of the few that they could agree was any good - Phantom of the Opera. This time, however, the words to the song she was listening to seemed particularly apropos. Tibby didn't bother singing along, she just thought. Even though she wanted to sing, singing along would lead to awkward questions, and Tibby wanted questions of any sort to stay at an absolute minimum.

**Think of me, **

**Think of me fondly, **

**When we've said goodbye **

**Remember me, **

**every so often, **

**Promise me you'll try **

**"**_I wonder if he'll email me when he gets back to Germany. Maybe I should email him? Oh, wait, I already did … and he never emailed me back … but maybe I should email him again - maybe it didn't get through … Maybe there will be better luck next time …"_

**On that day, **

**That not so distant day **

**When you are far away and free**

**If you ever find a moment,**

**Spare a thought for me **

_"If I don't email him, I wonder if he'll even remember who I am … maybe he even has a girlfriend back in Germany … that wouldn't be surprising at all. But maybe I'll get lucky and he'll email me. Then I'll know he's thinking about me … at least enough to email me anyway …"_

**Think of August **

**When the trees were green **

**Don't think about the way things might have been **

**Think of me **

**Think of me waking **

**Silent and resigned**

**Imagine me, **

**trying too hard to put you from my mind **

"_It's probably for the best … I'll have more homework than I'll know what to do with next year, and wouldn't have time …_"

**Think of me**

**Please say you'll think of me**

**Whatever else you choose to do**

**There will never be a day**

**When I won't think of you**

"_I know I'll always remember_" Tibby thought _"I'll remember the party, and the classes we had together … and things like that time in English class when we were supposed to be reading the assigned reading, but we ended up taking the whole period and the sub didn't even notice …"_

**And though it's clear, **

**though it was always clear**

**That this was never meant to be**

**If you ever find a moment, **

**Stop and think of me **

_"Yes, I don't really care if he likes me … wait, who am I fooling? I DO care if he likes me! I care a lot! … but I guess I'll be happy if at some point the remembers who I am. He'll probably never ask me out, and I'll have to live with that …"_

**Flowers fade,**

**The fruits of summer fade**

**They have their seasons **

**So do we**

**But please promise me that sometimes **

**You will think of me! **

With the crunch of gravel the car pulled up in the driveway, and Tibby and her sister quietly made their way inside.

AN please review! This is probably a one - shot, but I have an idea for a possible continuation, if you guys want, but you gotta review 


End file.
